Rejected
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: What happen when Shade rejects Fine as His mate.Would Fine be together with him when she knows why he rejected her?Read to fiend out.


**Fine P.O.V**

"How can he reject me I'm his mate."I yell across the can my Mate reject me mate were supposed to love you and protect you Mutt my Alpha mate reject me i can believe it.I still have the scene in my Mind how can he _Mate I want my mate_ My wolf said in he rejected us he did not want us he probably thinks we are not good enough i scream at my wolf I heard my wolf moan in Pain and sighted remembering what happen in school.

**_Flashback._**

There was a weird smell in the air it did not smell bad but it was sweet.I never in my entire life had ever smell such I sweet scent it smell like roses and vanilla._Mate go get Mate _my wolf cream at me i look around the room trying to fiend where the scent was coming from The scent landed on him my Alpha Shade Hatekate. He look at me when my eyes meet him it felt like we were the only person in the world world was spinning around i could not move away from gaze he has such i strong violet-blue eyes that could make anyone melt the way his hair and his beautiful flawless Face look even more perfect than any God._Meet me after school in the_ _gym_ Shade sent me throw mind link.

"Hello is anyone in there."I whisper while opening the door of the school was darker than usual and it scare me a little but suddenly someone Push me to the wall I look at the person face only to see Shade I smile but he just look at me emotionless our skin were almost touching and i can feel the heat radiating throw his body my heart began to beat one mile per second.I swear i can Feel his heart beating just as fast as mine.

"I Shade Hatekate Reject Fine Hirakawa as my Mate.'He said my smile disappear tear were threatening to spill out of m eyes. My world crash down i could not even breath I look at him begin he was wrong but he did not change his mind the look at his face tell me he was no joking.

"I.. Fine Hirakawa accept Alpha Shade Hatekate rejection."I said with a sad tone i look at his eyes and i swear i saw i hint of sadness in his eyes but was soon replace by his emotionless eyes.

"Bye Shade."I Whisper low but enough for him to hear me and left the gym running tear spilling from eyes.

**_End of the flashback._**

"Honey Ania is here."I heard my mom yell from down stairs i sight and yell tell her to come to my room. Ania is Shade younger sister but she is also my best friend.

"Hello Fine what up."She said in her happy-go-lucky tone while opening the door and sitting in the bed next to me.I smile at her and throw her a pillow but she caught before it hit her and hit my head with it.

"Is that how you treat your guest trying to hit them with a pillow Fine."She said in a teasing tone she is my best friend she can always make me smile no matter what but she can be scary too.

"Whatever."I said she put her hand in her heart faking to be hurt and we both laugh.

"Fine I'm happy your doing alright after what happen."She said in a sad tone I smile at her and she smile a bit.

"I guess he told you right?."I ask she nodded and she look at me trying to tell me something but she couldn't she is keeping a secret from me!.

"You know you are easy to read what is troubling you."I ask in a worried tone she looks at me and shake her had no she whisper but i knew she was lieying.

"I give you three seconds to tell me."I said faking a angry voice she look at me and then sigh.

"Shaderejectedyoucausesomeoneisafterhimandhewanted toprotectyouandsincehis16birthdayheknewyouwerehism ate."Ania said super fast i did not caught anything of what she was saying and i give her a look she sighted again.

"Shade rejected you cause someone is after him and he wanted to protect you and since his 16 birthday he knew you were his mate that why he did not came to your 16 yesterday cause he knew you would notice."as soon as she said that i ran out of my room and grab the keys to my car heading to my alpha house that is only 6 miles away from here.

He_ really care about us _my wolf said while jumping up and down i smile came from my lips.I had Know Shade since i was born we been together forever and he been in love with me all this time.

**_Shade P.o.v_**

I heard someone Knocking on my door my door like it was about to to kick it i did not dare to open the door cause I smell her scent and I know it was Fine.

"Shade i know the reason you rejected me please we can make it work."She said while banging in the door my heart skip i beat dam you Ania why did you tell her.

"No go away."I yell but then i heard I Boom Sound i rush downstairs and see that Fine kick it down.I sigh and she give me one of her beautiful smiles.

"Shade I love you."She whisper while giving me a big hug my body could not take it me and my wolf wanted her for so much since my 16 i try to hold myself but i could not do that now I kiss Fine in the lips and she return the kiss it felt like fire works and our skins began to grow more hotter than the sun .We broke the kiss and smile.

"Alpha Alpha The rogues are attacking."I heard my beta Dusuke and Ania mate yell at me.I look at Fine and she look at me worried I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Shade do you have to fight."She whisper and I nodded while passing my fingers through her beautiful hair.

"If i stop this then we can be together without worried that they can hurt you."I said in her hair and she smile at me.I turn and look at my beta and shift into my wolf form and headed to were the attack was.

_**Fine p.o.v**_

"Omg is he gonna be ok?."I yell at Ania who came a couple of hours nodded then go back to deep though.

"Dusuke I hope you are alright."I heard her thinking seems To be worried too.

"Dam it been four hours already."I said while throwing the clock To the wall. Ania jump in surprise then look at me saying Control yourself.\

"Ania Fine.'We heard i voice downstairs I look at Ania looking at her like should we go down and she said yes.

"Rein?."I ask in a question Tone she nodded and Hug me the Ania.

"Why did you came here?."Ania ask and I nodded Rein seems to sigh before answering.

"We have won the battle but Alpha is really is dead."As soon as she said that My heart began to beat slower my eyes began to close and the lat thing i saw was Rein and Ania with worried looks on their Faces.

**_Ania P.O.V_**

"She fainted let put her to the bed."I said at Rein and she Nodded.I carried Fine and When upstairs with Rein to and put her in the bed.

"Here take this.'Rein took a bottle from her purse and give it to me.

"Should i drink this."i ask she nodded and i drink the bottle I couple of seconds i Felt my eyes get close.

"Hhahaah you insolent Dogs you felt for my trick."Rein said i white stuff around her and She transform into I Dark-haired and black eyes lady.

"Hhahahaha I think you felt for our trick."Fine said and hit her with a bat the lady was kockout.

"Ania you can open your eyes now."I heard Fine said and I open them seeing a smirking Fine.

"She should know that sleeping potion don't work on us."I said laughing while Smiling at Fine.

"How stupid can she be Rein Left to French yesterday."Fine Said trying to hold her laugh.

**_Fine P.o.v_**

I knew since the begging that Rein Was not real the other one was in I wanted to play a little.I feel so good this made me forget about Shade for a couple of min.

"Fine,Ania."Two voices call our name from downstairs Me and Ania look at each other before rushing downstairs Meeting my Mate Shade and Ania mate Dusuke.

"Shade."I said While Hugging him Seems like Ania want more privacy With Dusuke upstairs.

"Fine we can be together for ever."Shade Said and kiss me in the lips I kiss him back.

Well The only thing is what the heck do we have to do to the witch It did not matter now We are Safe and me and Shade can be together that all that matter.

_**A/N i know it kind of fast But anyway Hope you like it.**_


End file.
